Equal
by Nanamicchii
Summary: "Thank God you're here Gokudera-kun." He couldn't help but burst in relief which made the storm blush for a sec. "So why am I in the future again?" Tsuna asked almost immediately after he paused. Because, why not? It's the most important question at the moment. "Byakuran..." Gokudera muttered. Byakuran's smiling eyes narrowed sharply. "I didn't do anything."
1. Chapter 1

**EQUAL**

_**Chapter 1**_

'Wake up...' a faint familiar voice caused a brunet to flutter his eyes open. Oddly, his sight couldn't view anything but darkness.

'Where am I?' after a few minutes could he only ponder in almost panic state.

'Wake up...' there it is again, the voice that had awaken him.

'Who's ther-' the brunet couldn't finish his words as he realize whose voice it was. "Primo?"

"I'm impressed you've guessed right," Tsuna smiled at the praise however, "but we don't have the time for a happy chitchat because you're not supposed to be here." His brows creased in confusion at his words.

"What do you mean, Primo?" He turned around looking at his surroundings, pitch black. "And where are you and what is this plac-" Tsuna paled as he realize something. He's not supposed to hear or speak to his great great great grandfather because the person is already dead!

"I believe you have already guessed what place you're in." Tsuna sweat drop, "I'll help you...so now Tsunayoshi, close your eyes and focus yourself to wake up." Tsuna did as what his grandfather said. He doesn't know what had happened and he was positive that primo was helping with everything he can do so he did what he had said, he closed his eyes and within a moment, he felt something warm that touched his forehead. The warm is calming to the point of him being drowsy, it caused him to only hear a few words Primo had said before he completely lost consciousness. "Go back safely to your own..."

'What was that again Primo?' he creased his brows, 'Why can't I see anything?' A sixteen-year-old Sawada Tsunayoshi asked in his thoughts. 'Oh no, have I gone blind? Or worse dead?' the brunet instantly panicked but then somehow pondered if his eyes were actually open.

He tried to shut his eyes open and fortunately managed. 'So my eyes were only close all this time?' He thought in relief, 'But why was his eyes closed? Was I sleeping?' the lad creased his brows, 'since when? It was all a dream?' he blinked in confusion when his sight focused to the unfamiliar ceiling. 'Where am I?'

"You're finally awake Sawada-kun," he immediately whipped his head towards a smiling albino who's sitting one chair away from the furniture he's occupying.

"B-Byakuran! What are you doing here?" he asked in a panic. Sitting up from his laid position.

But then, the question of where he actually is came knocking in his head once again.

The Vongola scanned the room through his eyes as he felt something amiss- no - he definitely know what's going on but... Why can't he remember? His eyes darted to the Gesso leader who's apparently smelling his overly sweetened drink.

"What did you do to me?" he didn't hesitate to ask.

Byakuran put down his drink, questioningly blinking at his words. He turned to him, acting really perplex at what he's talking about but then his expression changed to a knowing look as if he had caught on of what he had said.

The Gesso boss shook his head with a smile, "I can assure you I didn't do anything." He remained smiling while the Vongola wanted to raise his brow at his words but was instead confuse as he notice that the Byakuran in front of him is rather older.

He gulped nervously as he once again look at his surroundings to check if someone's with them. Correction, if Reborn is with him. However, there was none. It was only him and the Adult Byakuran.

'What is he doing there?' he creased his brows as he watch the albino stir his drink. 'Where's everyone?' Biting his lower lip, he had touch his Vongola ring out of habit. It made him froze as he remember this future Byakuran was after with the rings. He immediately put his hand in his pocket.

Byakuran turn to look at him as Tsuna nervously smile at the albino. "You don't have to hide it. If I was after it, I would have took it while you're asleep." He smiled more. "I'm not the kind who take some things that doesn't belong to them, Sawada-san." His smiling eyes remained but the emotions in it died as he stated those words.

'Sawada-san?' the way the albino addresses him had cause a serious surprise to Tsuna. It's been awhile since he was called that way, oddly enough. It does not sound right coming from the marshmallow maniac.

He shrugged the thought as he decided that it was not the time to be thinking about the matter when there's a very important situation that he supposed was more crucial. He was going to inquire about what's the situation when someone abruptly burst inside from the door in obvious rage. It was Gokudera...but older. Slowly, Tsuna sigh in realization as the adult Gokudera's mood soften when he saw him.

"Juudaime, are you okay?" He ran his way to the brunet, "Did this freak do something funny to you?" he asked shooting a glare at Byakuran who just shrugged. "I told you, I don't trust him so please st-"

"Thank God you're here Gokudera-kun." He couldn't help but burst in relief which made the storm blush for a sec. "So why am I in the future _again_?" Tsuna asked almost immediately after he paused. Because, why not? It's the most important question at the moment.

However, his question seemed to have frozen the proclaimed right hand man. Tsuna notice the temperature in the room to have drop for an instant. Suddenly, Gokudera has already backed away from him. It confused him. Did he just said something wrong? Or was he shot by the TYL bazooka? If so, then there's no problem here. He'll be back before they know it.

But why can't he seem to remember ever being hit.

"Byakuran..." Gokudera muttered.

Byakuran's smiling eyes narrowed sharply. "I didn't do anything." He stood up in his sit and was ready to walk away but then Gokudera's abrupt stride towards the Gesso Boss and instant grabbing of his collar had stop him to do so, "and you really think I believe that crap?!"

"I merely did what was ordered." Byakuran took the storms hands away from him. "And reminder storm guardian of Vongola Tenth, you don't have any right to be rude around me, at least not in the Gesso Famiglia's territory." Byakuran darkly warned.

"A-ahh you don't have to fight, I'll be back in my time in a second. It'll be really fast you won't even notice it," Tsuna meekly laugh as he touch Gokudera's arm to stop him from doing more, sensing the seriousness behind the Gesso boss words.

The brunet noticed the adult Gokudera flinched from his touch. He stared... more like glared at Tsuna's hand. "Don't touch me you stupid puppet!" He taps the brunet's hand as if it was some dirt that stained his shirt.

'Puppet?' Tsuna confusedly blink throwing the silverette a questioning look.

"Maa, maa Gokudera-kun~ don't be so rude to Sawada-san." Byakuran plastered a malicious smile while discreetly throwing an apologetic look to the brunet. Tsuna watch as the albino took a stride passed behind the storm. He knew Byakuran had said something to the adult Gokudera as the Vongola noticed him flinched.

Gokudera then turned to him and glared at his entirety. Tsuna saw him sighed, "follow me." He said and immediately started walking towards the exit.

Tsuna wanted to follow his storm until he saw Byakuran's smile that made his gut - that for some miracle had been on a silent mode up until now- itch.

"Wait..." Tsuna creased his brows as he saw the already retreating figure of his adult storm. He really don't know what's going on. He needs someone to explain something to him. But it seemed like his request was ignored by the storm as he saw Gokudera had already stepped out of the room.

The brunet once again look at the albino, "Byakuran, what did you do? I'm obviously here in the future. But the five (5) minute rule seemed to have change. Did the bazooka malfunctioned or is this _your_ doing again?" he asked.

The albino stared at him first before the smile vanished and was replaced with a cold one. "I have no obligation to tell you anything." He coldly stated.

Tsuna narrowed for a moment but sighed as he doesn't have time as his friend has already left the room, "This is not the last time I'm asking you." He announced before he finally left to catch up to the future version of his storm.

"Hayato!" Tsuna called out in a manner where anyone can sense that he's being serious. He really don't use his friends first name unless he's angry or stating an order. His storm should at least know about it as he's the future Gokudera, right?

The person in question was put into halt.

"I need to know wha-" Tsuna couldn't finish his words as he saw Gokudera darkly glare at him. "Hieeee!" Never in his life did he saw his storm kill him with his glare. "I didn't mean to-"

"You don't have any right to call me using my first name." Gokudera darkly stated. Tsuna gulped, thinking why was Gokudera acting like that to him.

"Y-yes, Gokudera-kun." Tsuna sweat drop. For sure, if Reborn is seeing this, he'll obviously going to get punish for stuttering and for submitting.

Now that he thought of his tutor, where is he? Before he could think anything else, his mind reminded him about the Vongola ring when he had touched it earlier. It seemed weird. He didn't have the time to see it as he immediately shove his hand in his pocket and left it there.

He remained standing in his position and took out the ring. Tsuna wished that he shouldn't have noticed because there's no way his brain would comprehend how and why the Vongola ring's facade is in its pre-original form.

"Are you just gonna stand there?!" Tsuna was awaken by the loud shout that came from his storm.

"Ah no..." he forced himself to respond.

* * *

In a fancy limo, a brunet and a silverette sit in a huge distance between the both of them while silence partied around. But Tsuna was so worried about his situation that he could not help but break it.

"Where's Reborn?" Tsuna flinched as the adult Gokudera once again darted a glare at him. The question was ignore though. He sighed, he really want to know where the sun arcobaleno is as he's the only one who he's counting on regarding his predicament. Because it seemed that Gokudera is not in the mood to tell him anything.

"Is he at the Mansion? In Japan?" He once again tried.

"Stupid! What would the number 1 hitman do in the Vongola Mansion? And why would he be in Japan? I don't care where he is or whatever he's doing! I don't fvcking care as long as he's not to assassinate the Vongola!" Gokudera burst out.

'Vongola?' Tsuna creased his brows, was Gokudera referring to the future him? No... Gokudera called him earlier a 'puppet'. "I answered your question so now shut the fvck up." Tsuna nodded, blinking at the words his adult storm had said to him.

'Something is definitely wrong here.'

**I - What's** **happening?**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

"Tsuna." Adult Yamamoto enthusiastically called out as he saw him and adult Gokudera arrived.

"Tsk! don't call him Juudaime's name you idiot." The storm murmured under his breath.

Yamamoto creased his brows and turn to him, "But your name is also Tsuna, right? Or is it not?"

"Sawada Tsunayoshi," Tsuna confusedly responded.

Yamamoto laughed at what he had heard, "I told you his name is still Tsuna."

"Whatever, he's still not Juudaime." Hayato grumbled.

"So...How was I like in there?" Tsuna creased his brows at Yamamoto's question. "What do you mean?"

Yamamoto's curious look shifted to a questioning one. "Hayato, you haven't told him yet?"

Gokudera shrugged.

The rain for an instant stood up properly and sharply scan his surroundings as if searching for something suspicious, when he had found nothing, he then apologetically stared at him, "Tsuna, I'll tell you but not here okay?" Still confuse, Tsuna nodded. "Let's get inside first." Takeshi smiled.

"Wait, we can't enter Juudaime's office without him being there. We need his finger print and password first." Hayato reminded.

Yamamoto turn to the storm innocently, "What are you talking about?"

Gokudera frowned at the way the rain had looked at him, "stupid, that doesn't make him Juudaime himself!"

"Maa maa Gokudera, I really don't get what you're trying to imply." The rain laughed as he playfully push Tsuna to walk on a certain direction. "Let's get going 'now', right Tsuna." The Vongola gulped nervously, realizing the emphasis the adult rain had put on the word. He can tell even if he's not facing the adult Takeshi that he's now glaring at the adult Gokudera.

"Che!" After a moment, he heard Gokudera grumbled. Tsuna sweat drop as he now once again heard the rains cheerful voice. He can tell that Gokudera gave in at the silent fight they had through glaring. He was so lucky that he couldn't see them doing so as he knew it'll cause him a heart attack due to fright. After all, Yamamoto is scarier than Gokudera.

And so they arrive to the door of the said office of the Vongola Decimo.

Tsuna put his thumb on a small screen placed outside the office door.

"Vongola Decimo's Finger Print Detected." Some words suddenly appeared in the screen.

"I told you Gokudera." Yamamoto grinned.

"Enter password." The words automatically appeared from the screen.

Yamamoto meekly laughed, "Can you?"

"Che! I told you it's not possible."

Tsuna sweat drop as he carefully put his favorite numbers in order, the one who put the password was his future self so maybe he still have the same preferences? He nervously held his breath as he press the button enter.

"Welcome Vongola Decimo." Once again, words automatically appeared in the screen at the same time the immediate unlocking of the door.

"I knew it!" Yamamoto smiled staring at Gokudera.

"Tsk! I'm still not convince."

Tsuna sweat drop for the nth time, he really don't know what Gokudera and Takeshi was fighting about but he knew by the time they enter this office, he'll know the truth behind everything.

He step inside as the two followed him, "so can you tell me now?" he stop in his strides and faced the two behind him.

The rain guardian's smile vanished as his expression turned stern.

"Sure, let's begin about how you ended up here." Takeshi started sharply. "On a random day, our boss, the Vongola Decimo, your counterpart had decided that he wanted a vaca-."

Tsuna creased his brows, "wait...what counterpart?"

"Let him finish you darn puppet!" The storm hissed.

Tsuna glared as a response, "no," he turn his attention back to the rain, "what counterpart are you talking about?"

The Vongola noticed the rain sighed, "You're in a parallel world, Tsuna."

Tsunayoshi Sawada blinked in surprise, what was this adult Takeshi talking about? Are they pranking me? No... How is this even possible? For an instant, he remembered Byakuran.

"Tsuna?" his sight landed to the rain who's now wearing a worried look. "Are you okay?"

"This is why I didn't want him to know, baseball idiot."

"Maa, maa, its better than making him think of this as a dream."

Tsuna gaped at what he had heard, so they were trying to fool him at first, didn't they know about HI_(Hyper-Intuition)_?

"That sounds better than trying to explain the complicated situation to an idiot."

The Vongola once again sweat drop.

Yamamoto laughed at Tsuna's reaction, "Well, going back to what I was telling you, the Vongola Decimo went to a vacation and when he had said "vacation" he clearly stated that it's not any normal travelling. He had meant another world. However later that day, we found out that it'll be really dangerous to both you and our Tsuna to be on the same world as it'll cause confusion and fright to the one's who'll see you both so instead of travelling physically, Byakuran suggested that his mental consciousness is the one to travel. It's safer and no one will get suspicious about the Decimo's appearance since you will take his place."

"You trusted Byakuran with my consciousness?" Tsuna disbelievingly reacted at his friends counterparts.

"Of course I didn't! I never trusted the freak." Gokudera defensively responded.

"But did you try to persuade my counterpart?"

"We did," Yamamoto narrowed. "But he already made up his mind regarding the matter so we couldn't do anything about it."

Tsuna sat at the vacant couch in confusion, "Why would my counterpart want to go visit another world just for a vacation?"

"Oh... Good question Tsuna." Yamamoto responded thoughtfully, "I never thought of that." He laughed.

Tsuna sweat drop once again as he heard in the sideline the adult Gokudera spat something about stupid rain and their stupid conversation.

"So when will my counterpart be back?" he then asked as he just accepted that he can't do anything about it now and only thought of waiting for his comeback.

However, the two guardian was taken aback with the question.

Suddenly, he felt nervous about something he didn't know. "Hey," he forced himself to speak as the two remained silent. "When will he be back?"

Takeshi stared first at him before turning to the storm. Tsuna lined his brows as he felt his stomach churn. He looked at the storm, praying for something unknown.

Gokudera sighed, "Juudaime didn't say anything about that."

"What?" Tsuna burst as he starts to panic, "No...What if he decided not to comeback?" really, he will admit that he's truly afraid. He doesn't care if his Tutor punishes him after this but right now, he don't know if he can get back or no-

"Stupid! Don't insult Juudaime! He's not the kind to run away leaving his responsibilities to someone else hand. He'll comeback for sure!"

It was then that the rain laughed, "You're right Gokudera, he's not the kind to force things to the others, and instead if possible he will keep it all to himself. He didn't want anyone to struggle in place of him." Takeshi smile adoringly and turn to the brunet, "Don't worry, he'll comeback for sure. Knowing him, it'll only for a little while."

Tsuna calmed down, it was not because of the assurance but because he had felt them telling him the truth. Having HI was really convenient as what Reborn had told him.

"So now that everything is explained, here's the paperwork Juudaime has left. You're to fill in his absence."

"Eeeeeehhhhhhhh!"

"Oh yeah!" Yamamoto exclaimed, "I finally understand why our Tsuna want his vacation to a parallel world." Yamamoto grinned. "It's to escape the paperwork."

Tsuna sweat drop first but realize that he's much luckier as there's only paperwork that's making him suffer unlike in his world, Reborn is still his tutor. He couldn't help but smile.

"So... How is he like?" Tsuna asked with a smile. "If I'm to act as him, I should know a little about him." He said too enthusiastically that made the two guardian watch him suspiciously. Tsuna noticed their sudden alertness but then just smile even more, "I don't know if you knew but..." he paused thinking if he should tell them what kind of world their boss has gone into, "in my world, I'm still Vongola Decimo Under training by the world class sparta tutor in the whole wide universe. Perhaps?" He grinned, "Let me see the papers." He willingly approached the documents as the other two sweat drop, as the storm had quite get the idea as why the brunet was smiling and was so willing to do the paperwork than trying to get back to his world.

'Hope you're doing okay Juudaime/Tsuna.' Both guardians thought as they watch the humming 'puppet' at the office.

Meanwhile on the other world. Reborn was awaken from a blinding light that suddenly occurred inside the bedroom.

'What the?' Reborn sat up from his hammock, turning his sight to his surroundings. He noticed the ring on his sleeping students hand still has a light before it finally died down. He jumped down to inspect it and narrowed his eyes as he saw the supposed original version of Vongola ring converted to the first time he saw them.

**II -** **Parallel** **World?**

**A:N**

Hi! I know this story is like any other fanfiction out there but I hope you trust me that this one will be much different in any of them. Please do leave a review after reading if you can. I may also add that I'm not really good in writing and my English is poor so be warned that my chapters may or may not get worse because of grammatical mistake. Thank you :)


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3_**

Tsuna stared at a white scented thick sealed envelope. It was a first for him to actually receive something that hasn't been checked by the storm ever since he came to this world. Gokudera is always the one to accept and scrutinize every documents and letters that's sent to be signed or to be acknowledge by the Decimo.

Well, he already for once finished every stack of documents to be signed and seal. There were nothing to do at the moment. As for Gokudera, he's on a sick leave. Tsuna sweat drop as he remember how the storm was lying cold on the floor earlier in his office muttering about his counterparts' safety. Really, even if it killed the storm, he always thinks about his counterpart. So much for being loyal, he also need to think about himself. Good thing, his Gokudera had already learned about that. So yeah, he forced him to rest.

It was then that time where the envelope arrive.

There's no harm opening it since it is addressed to the Vongola Decimo, which fortunately was him right?

He sighed, he shouldn't do this but his gut feeling is pushing him so...so he decided to see what's inside.

* * *

_Don Vongola Decimo,_

_Good day! The Simon Famiglia is inviting you to a ball that will be held at our mansion celebrating the 500th year anniversary of Vongola-Simon alliance on Sunday night dating (MM) (DD) (YYYY). The party will start at 6:00 pm. _

_Hope you'll be able to attend as your presence is important._

_Don Simon Decimo._

* * *

"Simon Decimo", Tsuna read the words. "Enma!" he exclaimed when he finally processed everything in his head.

He needs to talk to Gokudera and accept this invite.

Before he could even walk to the door, it opened in its own.

"Yo! Tsuna, how's the paperwor-" Takeshi put a stop in his words as he realize the absence of the said documents.

"I somehow finished," Tsuna awkwardly admitted.

Takeshi grinned, "That's great Tsuna." he said in surprise, "and then we should get out of here and celebrate."

"Wait, I need to see Gokudera first. I need to speak to him about this." he raised the envelope for him to see.

"Oh what's that about?" Takeshi asked quite curiously.

"It's an invite from the Simon famiglia." Tsuna announced excitedly though he kinda felt like he shouldn't have done that.

And he was right, by the time the rain had heard the name of the host, his smile just drop.

"Tsuna..." Takeshi blinked and plastered a meek smile. "I think we should decline the invite."

"Why should we?" Tsuna questioned in confusion.

Takeshi's drop the awkwardness and sharply stared on the floor as if it had done some unforgivable things to him. "Ten years ago, when Tsuna was still a candidate to the throne. There's an assassination attempt that almost caused him to die. Tsuna was wounded...bathing in his own blood by the time we had found him. He was on the verge of dying. Nono at that time were infuriated as he had declare war to any famiglia that'll be discover to be part of that attempt. And when the investigation began, all the evidences that were found are all pointing to the Simon heir whom is now the Simon Decimo. But it was all just an allegation as there is no actual evidence that clearly says it was him who did it. But as I have said, Nono has gone mad to actually declare war to the Simon famiglia which of course will cause bloodshed as Simon is also a big famiglia and as powerful too. If it weren't for our Tsuna's plea to stop it then perhaps the mafia world isn't the same anymore."

Tsuna don't know how to comprehend of what Takeshi had said. He sure knows he was telling the truth. He can tell. But it's Enma they are talking about. There's no way he would do such a thing. Yes they did fight one time when they thought that their famiglia was betrayed but that's just all a misunderstandin-wait. The decimo creased his brows at the realization. He forgot to consider that there are differences in his world and this world. But still...

"Didn't the Simon Ninth do anything after Nono accused his heir?" Tsuna asked as he have thought of putting his shoe on the Simon Ninth. He'll obviously be enrage.

"Now that you said that…" Takeshi paused thinking what happened afterwards. "The Simon actually waved it and just didn't said anything. The Vongola and Simon remained allied." He finished as he noticed the brunet in deep thoughts.

"Tsuna?"

Tsuna snapped and turn to Takeshi.

"Are you okay?"

"Y-yes. I remember I have something to do. You know...lots of paperwork and all." He smiled to hide his lies. Well he's not really lying since he really has a lot of papers to read just not the ones that are related to the present events happening around them.

"But I thought you said-"

"I just remember that Gokudera-kun told me that there are documents that are now ready to be signed resting in his table at his office."

Takeshi blink, slowly nodding at what Tsuna had said. "Okay" he said.

"And Takeshi," Tsuna said as he was getting back in his desk to find something. "We're attending the party." He smiled. "It's all in the past now so don't be bother about it."

"But," Tsuna was sure that the rain would actually protest, "nevermind."

When Takeshi finally left him, Tsuna sighed in relief.

He then check the hallway if there's no one in there, when he confirmed no one but only the guards were there, he didn't hesitate to leave the office. He's going to the library where old important documents are being hidden. Of course, the library were exclusively for the Decimo and the guardians only. He had known the existence of this library because in his world Nono had already brought him there. Telling him it is a secret hideout.

He needs to find a 10 year old document regarding the Simon Famiglia or maybe he could just call Primo to ask for advice. He thought as his eyes landed to the Vongola ring. He somehow manage to comprehend why the ring was in its pre-original form. It was probably because his alter didn't have the need to get the Arcobaleno seal nor does he even or anyone know about it. Reborn and the rest of the Arcobaleno certainly knew about it but the Vongola probably didn't.

But how can he talk to Primo? He doesn't know where Reborn is. And he's way harder to find...he stop in his thoughts as he realize something.

'The Chiaveron Decimo!'

* * *

"Chiaveron Decimo?" Takeshi clarified. It was as if he didn't heard it right. "Why do you want to see him?"

"I just want to talk to him about something." Tsuna beamed in excitement.

Takeshi was silent for an instant.

"If you don't want to go. Its fine, I'll just go there by myself." Tsuna smiled.

"Wait Tsuna." The rain stopped him in his strides. "What do you want from the Chiaveron Decimo?"

"Huh?" it was then Tsuna noticed that something was off. "Do I need reason to meet Dino-nii?"

Takeshi was confuse for a moment but sighed after he somehow comprehend the situation.

"Tsuna," Takeshi started with a sheepish smile. "We're not allied with the Chiaveron Famiglia."

"Why not?"

"I don't know...our Tsuna had proposed an alliance with them but it seemed that they declined it for no particular reason. Some said that the Chiaveron never considered our Famiglia to become allied with them. There are rumors that someone famous advised them not to ally with us and so on."

"Someone famous?" Tsuna pardoned. As the said someone somehow took his interest. Could they mean Reborn? But why would Reborn do that? No...This doesn't make sense, no actually... it make sense!

"Aargh," Tsuna rubbed his head making his hair to mess up.

"Is something wrong?" Takeshi questioned.

Tsuna stared at the rain before he sigh directing his view at some random object.

"Nothing, it's just I need to talk to some..." The brunet paused as an idea clicked in his mind. He just need to talk to Reborn. That was all. But what if it's not the same? "Aargh! Whatever!"

"What's going on?" Takeshi was really confused while he watch the brunet took a paper and a pen and started writing numbers in it.

When the brunet was finish writing, he scan the numbers one last time before he directed his attention to the rain.

"Takeshi, can I borrow your phone?"

Takeshi was of course puzzled but give his phone to the brunet anyways.

Tsuna pressed the number that was written on the very top and push the call button.

Tsuna didn't speak but instead tap the phone three times. Whoever the person on the other line has spoken right after the three tap. Takeshi was surprised at this. The tap was actually a code. Who is Tsuna calling? However a few seconds after the other person spoke, Tsuna immediately hang up.

"That was close." Tsuna sigh in relief.

He gave the phone back to Takeshi but before Takeshi could put his phone in his pocket the same number had appeared in its screen with the word calling.

"Don't answer that call. Ah right please change your number now." Tsuna said in obvious terror. Takeshi creased his brows. "That person can kill us in just a second."

"What? Who is this?"

"A-aargh." Tsuna stuttered in his panic state.

Takeshi creased his brows, "Tsuna?"

"I'm not kidding Takeshi. Turn off your phone now if you don't want us get traced right here right now."

Takeshi was about to argue to him but was bothered to what Tsuna said being traced upon by someone he don't know so he sliced the phone into half.

Seeing the broken phone, Tsuna sigh in relief.

"Tsuna who was that?"

"Someone you don't know."

"Tsuna?"

"Really, you don't know him."

"Why did you call that person?"

"I was about to ask him something...but I realize that he doesn't know us to contact in his private number and to think I used a code. We're screwed!"

**III - The Invite**


	4. Chapter 4

Having known that Simon and Vongola has a "past" to consider. He tried to know the story behind why they had done such a thing to his counterpart. But before he could actually research, his stupid mind had come up a "brilliant" idea which was to call the sun Arcobaleno that turned out to be no good. Of all ideas that'll pop in his head, why the heck did he come to that? Really? He just hoped that Reborn will pay no mind it because if he somehow caught on. The Vongola famiglia will be infiltrated in no time.

So much for that, Tsuna had decided that he should go to the secret library and search the document there as he couldn't find it in the Vongola Record room.

And luckily, he found it there as it's the only 10 year old document that's placed at the very corner which he found weird. At first he thought that there will be no way the document he's finding is at the room but he has this feeling that he'll find it there so he just somehow look through the documents which he primarily thought of scanning the one's at the corner that eventually made his search more easier. He couldn't help but thank his great great great great great grandfather for giving him a very precise HI.

He began reading the report, it was just a small document probably 10-15 pages and it didn't took long before he finished reading it. His thoughts at the report is that the writer is solely bias. At the very first, the one who conducted the investigation and written this report has immediately pointed the crime to the Simon which would make it shoddy. Who would actually believe this thing? He thought as he revisited the corner where he had found it. It was a good thing he did, because he found the same document but this time it looked worn out unlike the other one that's clean and neat. And when he opened it, he found scribbles everywhere in every pages of the document.

Tsuna read through all the scribbles and somehow realize that the one who had written it was his counterpart. And what made the document more special to the other one is that, an envelope was inserted into it that bares two letters. The first is addressed to the Simon heir and the other is unknown.

* * *

**_First Letter_**

_Enma Kozato,_

_I know this is a surprise that I am writing a letter to you but this is the only way to reach out for you without anyone noticing and I hope you are reading this letter now before everything get worse. _

_Enma, our friendship won't end just like that. I know you better than anyone and whatever they said. I believe in you. Please, don't give up and think that it'll happen again. We both promised that what happened in our ancestors won't happen to us._

_There's one thing that's making this complicated that I couldn't explain. Lately, somethings going on and I can't really trust myself now. But on that time I was in good condition to assume things right. And that's why I'm sure it is not you._

_I'll do everything to put a stop in this war against our famiglia. And hope that everything will be back to the way it is. _

_Sawada Tsunayoshi_

* * *

**_Second Letter_**

_Who are you? What do you want? Why are you doing this?_

* * *

Tsuna creased his brows at the letters. Why is the letter addressed to Enma is here? This should have been sent to him. Clearly, it was his counterpart's HI telling him that it's not Enma who did it. But what does he mean about he couldn't trust himself? What was happening back then? And what happened in their ancestors?

He sighed, Tsuna really didn't want to ask Takeshi once again since he can tell that the said guardian is getting irritated the more he asked him questions that's unmanageable. But what can he do? There are no other guardian who's there because Chrome-chan, Mukuro, and Hibari is on a mission. While Lambo is in Japan studying. And lastly, Gokudera is still sick.

He doesn't have any choice but to ask the rain.

Tsuna took a deep breath before he had decided to knock in the rains room.

"Yes Tsuna?" The brunet almost jump due to surprise when he heard Takeshi spoke coming from his back. The rain was actually outside of his room and was just getting back now.

"Uh... I need to ask you something." He said nervously.

"Is this about the Simon Famiglia?" Takeshi looked at him.

He nodded. Takeshi sigh that made the brunet nervously gulp. "Okay let's hear it inside the room." The rain sheepishly smiled.

* * *

"I need to ask something regarding about this." Tsuna showed the letter he had found at the library.

The rain creased his brows upon seeing the letter, he looked at the brunet questioningly before he had open to read it.

When he finished, he turned to Tsuna and asked, "Where did you get this?"

"I saw it at the…you know the 'library'." Tsuna hinted so Takeshi could immediately caught on where he is talking about. "I found it together with the report regarding the assassination attempt to my counterpart."

"You mean the Record Room?" Takeshi perplexedly asked.

"No, in the secret library." Tsuna said that made the rain more confuse.

Both the Vongola and the Rain Guardian are pondering in different reason.

"Show me." Takeshi told him. The rain really couldn't comprehend how in the world the report of assassination to the Vongola be at the library. All the books at the Vongola Library are the normal ones. No regarding the missions nor the history of Vongola are there. The Vongola related books are all in the Record Room which will be found hidden at Gokudera's office. So he couldn't possibly believe the brunet.

Meanwhile, 'Why do I have to show him if he already know about it?' Tsuna thought.

However, when Tsuna leaded Takeshi to the portrait of Vongola Primo and his guardians just made everything absurd in the rains mind.

"Okay Tsuna, stop this. I know you really want to tell me that the Simon Famiglia didn't do the assassination but I couldn't agree on that. Okay?" Takeshi said with a sad smile.

While the brunet stared at him pondering something but somehow caught on of what's going on to his rain.

"You don't know about the 'library', do you?"

Takeshi raised a brow as Tsuna blink and headed closer to the portrait. He pressed the left tip of the frame and then suddenly the portrait disappeared and a passage were seen.

The rain skeptically went inside following the brunet to wherever he's heading. It only took a few second before they finally arrive at the huge library Tsuna was talking about.

"No wonder there's lots of dust and spider webs everywhere. You guardians haven't saw this yet nor did my counterpart told you." Tsuna commented.

While Takeshi is still in awe, Tsuna took the worn out report he had read earlier and showed it to the rain. "Here."

Takeshi snapped in his stupor and took the papers. "How did you know this place?" he asked striding to a dusty table and chair.

"My guardians and I used this room as a hideout every time we decide to hide from my tutor," Tsuna pause as he look through the corner shelves, "that was until the latter found out about this place." Tsuna shivered remembering the consequences after. "Anyway, do you know anything about the Vongola-Simon conflict hundreds years ago?" Tsuna asked.

Takeshi look at him first, contemplating if he'll tell him or not. "Why are you so concerned about this?" he asked.

The brunet stop in what he was doing and stared at the rain, "It's because in my world, the Simon and Vongola had a conflict dated 500 years ago to the present." He took a stride forward and took a seat across the rain. "And it was all because of a misunderstanding." He sadly smile. "And if this case is also the same then isn't that a shame?" Tsuna made an eye contact to his rain's counterpart. "Vongola and Simon should be friends and should remain like that. Both famiglia are related to each other just like how the sky are related to the weather. Vongola and Simon are literally the Sky and the Land. They may argue but one could not comprehend being enemies with each other." Tsuna sighed dropping the act as well, "well that's what my tutor had said. But for my own opinion in this matter, Enma is my friend. We have this special bond that only we know. My bond to my friends are different but they are as important to my bond with Enma. Enma and I are the same in any way possible. And I like Enma as a friend. This reason may be selfish but I'll really like it if Simon and Vongola would actually stay in good terms." Tsuna scratch his head. "And it will make everyone's doubt in each famiglia gone. It may not be now but for sure someday it will be." Tsuna shyly smiled.

Takeshi couldn't help but smile at the brunet in front of him. This person is not his boss but his sincerity is reaching him that he couldn't help but admire it.

The rain laughed suddenly that somehow made the brunet redder, "okay, I'll help you look into it." He said, "But one more question Tsuna," the rain added doubtingly, "is there something else you're not telling me?" Takeshi asked as he couldn't help but feel something is still amiss. "No…wait I think I know, let me ask you again." He blink thoughtfully, "the Simon and Vongola are civilized, and so what's the reason behind this sudden research we're doing?"

Tsuna was taken aback at the question, Takeshi was right. They were only invited to a celebration not on some war…so why is he so engrossed of digging all the information regarding the matter?

"I don't really know, my gut feeling…" Tsuna creased his brows, "I guess?"

**IV- The Document **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Acho!" Gokudera sneezed for the nth time.

They are on their way to the Simon Famiglia grounds.

"You should have stayed in the mansion, Gokudera." Takeshi commented that earned a glare to the storm.

"And what? Let you both ruin the image of Vongola to that party? Heck no! Acho!"

Tsuna sweat drop. Gokudera really have to know the word trust. He sighed in defeat.

Yamamoto laughed, "You're right!"

The brunet disbelievingly looked at the rain to the response, it's not that Gokudera doesn't know the word 'trust' but because he does not have the courage to use it.

"But you're still sick Gokudera-kun, are you sure you want to attend the party?" Tsuna worriedly asked.

"I'm fine, puppet. I can manage myself." The storm retorted.

Tsuna sighed, Gokudera hasn't soften one bit. He still treats him coldly. He really didn't want to think about it as it stresses him more. It didn't help that he's been feeling eerie since he woke up this morning. There's just something in this day that he couldn't point out what. Having thought about it now. It's not a good sign.

But there's nothing to be worried about, everything is just fine… he keep on convincing himself. That is, until the car they are riding abruptly stop causing all of them inside to be shaken so horribly.

"What was that all about you stupid driver?" the storm berated that immediately followed a sneeze.

"I'm so sorry Gokudera-sama, Yamamoto-sama and Decimo-sama. I-It's… I think…" the driver's words were interrupted by something that hit the wind shield that caused it to crack. If it weren't a security glass then for sure they are now showering its pieces in their skin. It so loud and forceful that everyone inside were caught in surprise with a mixed feeling of terror.

Takeshi and Gokudera for an instant exchanges look with each other as if both asking if they know what's happening.

The brunet on the other hand internally curse as he had been warned by his HI. He knew that something like this would happen but he didn't listen.

"Tsuna…" the brunet turn to the one who called him, it was his rain. "Are you okay?" he blinked and nodded. Takeshi bit his lower lip and turn his sight to the storm and then back to him. "We're under attack." That statement made Tsuna flinched. He knew they were apparently being attack but being told makes it more terrifying. He encountered any kinds of attack but he never manage to get used to any of them. Especially the one he encountered at the secret base when they are sent to the future.

What makes it disturbing is the silence that came from the outside. It remained like that for a few more seconds before a gunshot were heard.

"I'm going out first." Gokudera said that gained a nod to the rain. "I'll held them down." He continued while fixing his coat. "Wait for my signal."

Tsuna for sure is panicking. Oddly, he's not showing it at all. He's internally losing his nerve and it doesn't help that his storm has come outside the car. There are bad people out there but Gokudera still went out. What if he gets shot? What if… He may have been good dealing with this kind of situation but that's because there's always Reborn to calm him down.

"Tsuna are you sure you're okay?" Takeshi worriedly asked.

The brunet shook his head, a gesture to tell the rain not to mind him. That he's completely fine. "I'm just worried to Gokudera-kun."

Takeshi blinked at his words, "Don't worry, Gokudera will be fine. We just have to trust him." He smiled raffling Tsuna's hair.

Oh right, he completely forgot. Reborn always told him to trust his Guardians. And he should do that this time.

"And besides our people is here to back us up. Skilled ones, I must say." Takeshi added with a smile.

Tsuna stared at his rain, it was then that Takeshi's eyes narrowed and took his sword for an instant. Readying himself to attack. The door where Gokudera exited suddenly opened, "Decimo-sama, Yamamoto-sama. I'll be your escort to escape."

* * *

"Gokudera-sama told me to accompany both of you to the Simon Mansion." The guy who opened the door said. "Please do follow me. We don't have any more time to waste."

The brunet watch the guy, blinking, "Yamamoto-kun," Tsuna suddenly said. "You can go and help Gokudera-kun." He suggested.

Takeshi shook his head, "Gokudera will be fine without me. What's more important is your safety." He said and gesture Tsuna to get ready.

It wasn't easy to escape as there's so many gunshots being shoot everywhere. The noise that came from the guns were overwhelming. A gun is a gun after all. But at least, everything is under control. There weren't any flame user who's attacking them. Gokudera and the rest of Vongola Famiglia can get through this without a scratch. As long as he's with this so called escort. Tsuna watched the guy he's following.

As Tsuna somehow comprehended that they are far enough to the place earlier, he stopped in his tracks that gained confusion to the rain.

"What's wrong Tsuna?" Takeshi asked.

* * *

"Gokudera-sama, Yamamoto-sama, and Decimo-sama isn't in the car." A guy in suit reported.

"Ha?" The storm almost immediately reacted. "What do you mean?" he glared and walk to the car to check it himself. When he found no one, Gokudera froze for an instant. 'Where the heck did the two idiot go?' it was then he realize the sudden withdrawal of the attackers. He clinched his hands. "Damn it!"

* * *

"What's wrong Decimo-sama? Are you feeling tired?" the escort asked. "The Simon Mansion is already near."

"What are you up to?" Tsuna instead asked the man.

"What do you mean Decimo-sama? I'm tasked to send you safely to the Simon Mansion." The man forced a smile.

Tsuna intently watched him, "didn't you know that you shouldn't…" he paused shaking his head, waving the last word he had used, "you cannot lie in my presence, the Vongola Decimo?" he continued. He closed his eyes and opened it, trying to control his somewhat angered emotion. The guy being confronted flinched seeing the brunet darkly smirked at him. He didn't know that the Vongola Decimo is a frightening person. Or so he had acknowledged.

"Who's behind this?" the brunet asked smiling wickedly that made the man sweat a lot. "Don't make me ask again." Tsuna warned. The word's he had said were completely his Spartan Teacher. He's just borrowing them at the moment. It's because he find it very effective in this kind of situations. Tsuna is not scary at all. Just an actor. That's what Reborn told him. To act when he's interrogating someone.

* * *

"We've searched everywhere but we couldn't find any tracks, Gokudera-sama." Another guy in suit said anxiously.

The storm 'tsk'ed at the report. His brows creased, he took out his phone and dialed something in there then put it in his ear.

[Gokudera, why did you call?]

"Lal, are you at the Simon grounds already?"

[Yes, the other CEDEF are already inside the Mansion. I haven't seen any Vongola here yet. Where are you?]

Gokudera sighed, "We can't attend the party."

[Huh? Are you out of your mind?! You know how important this party is. Not attending will threaten the alliance. Vongola isn't as influential like before so being allied with the Simon is a big deal. You need to be here!]

"I know but we can't now," he gritted his teeth, "the Decimo has been kidnapped."

[Ha? Wait… What happened?]

"We got ambushed on our way there. I called because I need you to do me a favor. I need you to tell your boss about this and he'll know what to do-" Gokudera were cut in his words when one of his people came running to him saying he had found a lead. He immediately nodded going back to the phone, "I'm gonna hung up now." He turn to the man, "Let me see."

The man, Ricardo, showed a small ice glowing fragment to the storm which earned him a glare. "How is that supposed to be a lead?" he growled.

Ricardo cowered in fear as he hid to his subordinate, Alberto, he sweat drop. "Gokudera-sama, Decimo-sama is the one who left that. There's this one time in the mansion when he talked to us and showed us how he made this diamond like ice. So we're sure that it's a lead. And besides, we found four of them in the ground leading to a certain direction. Each having distanced for at least 3 meters." Alberto gulped nervously. Hopefully Gokudera will believe them.

The storm clicked his tongue which tensed the two poor subordinate. "I'll let you be in charge the tracking but if this lead became vain…" Gokudera trailed that made the two even more nervous. They prayed that what they found is actually the Decimo's doing. "Let's get going." Gokudera commanded.

"Yes sir!"

* * *

Gokudera creased his brows at the tracks they are following. Isn't it too suspicious that the kidnapper didn't notice? And he refuse to believe that it was the brunet's doing. He of all people knows his boss more than anyone. And that also concludes his skills.

His boss, who's on a vacation is a special one. He's not like the other bosses who had lead the Vongola. He's a genius. Not just any genius there is. He's different. He's brilliant. Not in his life did he ever met someone like his boss. He couldn't beat him in any mind games that exist. No one can beat him in any mind tactics the other famiglia could came up. The Decimo's brilliant mind alone has kept the Vongola from falling apart. But that's not only it, he's the strongest person he had ever met. Strength is a broad word. The Decimo he so respect earned him. Rather, being strong mentally has kept Gokudera from leaving his boss. It was an honor to be with the person he choose to serve all through his life. He may sound love struck but he doesn't care as his boss deserve the devotion he's giving. But not everyone appreciate this qualities, and he personally thought of those people to be stupid, ignorant peasant. Well his boss doesn't need them as they are all useless. The silverette smirked at his thought. The Vongola is too kind to decline those brainless idiots so it was better that they have left the Vongola instead. As he said, the Decimo is special. Him, being special made some brainless famiglia to leave the Vongola. Those who left convinced him surely that they are stupid assholes. The Decimo may not be physically strong but he's way above them. They could not take them down easily. As he said earlier, his boss has a brilliant mind. And that's enough. Vongola has been "named" as a coward now but that doesn't make the famiglia weak. Vongola Decimo is not as physically strong as what the late bosses was. He could weld a sky flame but he's not the strongest. The Varia Boss is physically stronger. There's no doubt about that as the Monkey Boss likes to show it off in battle fields. But that doesn't make him best the Vongola. He's way stupid to match his Juudaime's mind. Well, not to be bias. Every boss has its good and bad points. The Vongola has his brilliant mind to fight whereas the Varia Boss has his physical strength to show. Its equal, Vongola is still the strongest as Varia is a loyal branch even if they're a wild horse. So for those who left Vongola upon knowing his Boss lacking points, are all mindless monkeys. Gokudera couldn't help but exasperatedly sigh. The puppet is missing and all he's thinking is about the stupid famiglia who betrayed them. He just hope that idiot rain would actually do his job properly. He clinched his hands. It didn't took long before Ricardo came running to him with a quizzical look while the other men went silent for a moment.

Ricardo tilted his head, quite confuse. "Gokudera-sama, we've found them…" he trailed blinking that made the storm raised his brow.

The storm walk bypassing Ricardo, tracking to where his men were crowding in obvious awe in their faces. Soon he himself was one of them. Speechless. Who would have done such a thing? Gokudera could only comprehend. Because why not? Everything there was all frozen in ice. But is that really an Ice? He couldn't feel any cold coming from it. And to think he thought of it as beautiful. He's insane. Those are people in there. Inside the ice. How could he think of it as beautiful? He would have been staring at the frozen place if it hadn't from the phone call that awoke him in his stupor.

"Hello?" he answered in confusion.

"[Gokudera, you did a good job huh. Your boss is here. Without a single scrape.]" said the person in the phone.

"Ha?" the storm could only react.

"[Are you still taking care of the kidnappers?]"

For a moment, Gokudera has finally came back to his senses. "Is Takeshi there?" he asked.

"[Yes he's with the Vongola.]" Lal aimlessly answered.

"Give him the phone. I want to talk to him."

"[Okay.]"

"[Hello Gokudera!]" the cheerful voice immediately irritated the storm.

"You stupid rain, what happened?"

"[Hahaha, we're here in the party safe and sound?]" Gokudera can imagine the irritating smile that's already plastered on the rain's face.

"You know that's not what I wanted to hear."

The rain on the other hand just laughed at him once again. "[Well, even if I tell you now, you won't believe me. I'll tell you when we get back. Okay?]"

Hayato sighed, "Okay, anyway we found the kidnappers."

"[Oh really? Be careful moving them. They're all still alive.]"

"Ha? What do you mean?"

"[Well, that's what Tsuna had said to me. Ah sorry Gokudera-kun. We're in a meeting with the Simon right now. The CEDEF is here so you don't have to worry how we'll get home. Just take care the kidnappers. Bye.]"

"Meeting? Wait-," and just like that, the call has ended. "Stupid rain!" he hissed.

* * *

**V- Ambushed**

* * *

A:N

Hey guys! It's been awhile. Hahaha Well, you might get confuse as there is something different in the story. Well I made a mistake naming Simon as Cozart. A depressing mistake as why did I ever thought of his Famiglia as Cozart. But I've already change it all to Simon. So you won't really notice it if you're a new reader. Thank you reading though.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

"Didn't you know that you shouldn't…" Tsuna stop in his words, as if he had made a mistake, "you cannot lie in my presence, the Vongola Decimo?" He continued that made the rain creased his brows in confusion as he notice the self-proclaimed escort's sudden fear to the brunet. The guardian couldn't see the Decimo's expression as he was at the back. But he could feel the absolute mockery in his words, as if… it was common knowledge.

"Who's behind this?" He heard the brunet ask another question but now in a rather odd cheer in it. Totally different tone than earlier. Takeshi saw Tsuna's head tilted on the side. On whatever expression the brunet is making was surely affecting the man. As he's now sweating ridiculously.

When the man remained silent, "don't make me repeat myself." Tsuna darkly warned.

Takeshi was at that moment observing what was happening, comprehending why did this happened upon his watch. He really couldn't believe that he was fooled by this man into thinking of him being sent by the storm. Well, he recognize the man as the newly recruit member of the family. Now that he had a good thought of it, this really is his mistake. For sure, Gokudera is going to berate him into no end. He sweat drop when he imagined the never ending sermon Gokudera will get him through. It was a good choice that he stayed by Tsuna's side when he suggested to leave him and join Gokudera. He sigh in relief before he realize something in the area. They are being surrounded. He tensed, his body automatically run towards the brunet. "We're surrounded." He whispered as he took out his sword.

The man smirk at the rains reaction.

"Alright, you win Vongola Decimo. I am in fact a spy from Simon Famiglia." He announced.

Tsuna who seem to not care being trapped, just responded in boredom. "Don't drag Simon Famiglia here when they are not really the ones who ordered you." He took a step forward towards the man. "I already told you," the Don closed his eyes and when he reopens it, his once honey brown orb were now in sunset hue. "You cannot lie in my presence." The proclaimed spy tensed, sensing the eerie feeling around the brunet. He could not help but question at what he had observe at the Don. Was all the information he had gathered, a lie? No, everyone knew the Vongola Decimo's traits. So why the person in front of him has different eye color? Is this some trick of their mist? That's absurd. He immediately cancel the thought. Both the Mist Guardians are not present…and the Decimo is definitely not wearing any contact lenses. So why? Is perhaps this guy an impostor? He couldn't help but conclude that he immediately shrug. Not really knowing that he somewhat guessed it.

The man gulp nervously, "d-don't move…" he stuttered. At the same time the group surrounding them has shown themselves. Tsuna turn his gazes at them. By the time they had seen Tsuna's orbs, almost all of them got confuse, and even asking themselves if they had took the right person.

"Baldo!" A guy called out to the traitor. "Are you sure this is the Decimo?" he asked in confusion.

The guy being questioned, tensed as he also don't know. He was sure he got the Don but why does the description in his orb differ from what they know? Does he have a brother? But he's an only child. Baldo shook his head, clearing away his doubts. "Yes, he's the one. Don't get confused by a single contrast."

On the other hand, Takeshi himself got lost. He can hear them, and what they are talking about doesn't make any sense. Like how can they mistake the Vongola's traits? It's known to everyone, even the non-mafia knows how he looks like thanks for the Vongola's Legal Businesses. Are they really the squad who will kill the Decimo? Takeshi gloomed upon realizing how he actually got fooled by such. It was then he made up his mind, he will finish them all. Takeshi lit his rain flames in the vongola ring. He was about to tell the brunet about his plan when Tsuna manage to beat him into that.

"I'll take care of them." The brunet casually said.

He blink blankly. "What?"

Did he just heard him right? Takeshi stood and turn to the brunet as he felt like he didn't get what the Don mean. "What do you mea-," when he finally turn to where he thought the brunet was, a small flicker of orange caught his eyes but that was only for a second and the rain immediately shrug it as he starts to panic when he didn't see Tsuna there. "Where-,"

Takeshi instantly heard some screams, his gaze immediately turning towards the source. And it shocked him when he finally couldn't hear any scream but instead he's now surrounded by frozen people.

And where's Tsuna? He easily spotted him, as the brunet was standing out too much.

Well, he can't help it because Tsuna was flying.

* * *

The rain who mentally froze at the ground he stood couldn't help but exhale as he had forgotten to breathe at what he had witness. Tsuna who's still in mid-air, flying with a large amount of sky flames, scan the area to make sure he hadn't missed someone. He immediately went back to the rain without landing on the ground.

"Takeshi, I think this is all of them. We should go ahead to the Simon Ground. We should not miss the party."

The rain blink at what he said, taken aback at the way the brunet is acting. An act saying that everything he just witnessed was all part of the norm. Not that Takeshi regarded of having to produce rain flames is normal, he knew that it's not and there's nothing wrong with the brunet to produce sky flames as he's the Vongola Decimo in his world. Looking closely at the brunet, he had understood why the traitor and his people got confuse upon seeing him. Tsuna's eyes has turn to a different color and not only that, it also became sharper that somewhat put him into daze upon seeing it.

He had a talk with his Boss before he had left, a topic concerning the parallel world he'll be going, of what it will be like in the other world and he recall what he said. 'It's the same but also different.' Takeshi thought remembering how he couldn't quite understand it that time but now he knew what his Decimo meant. That both Tsunayoshi are the same but also different. This version of his boss might be the one who's gifted in what he had lacked. But there's something that's not quite right. Even if this Tsuna was gifted in that aspect, how can he produce flames without a care in the world?

Byakuran said that it was only the consciousness of his boss that was transported to the parallel world leaving the body behind. His expression darken for an instance. He suddenly didn't like where his thoughts were going. He waved his thoughts at the back of his mind for now as they have an important gathering to attend to. "What about Gokudera and the rest?" he asked.

The Decimo tilted his head, sensing something odd with the rain. "They're fine." He landed on the ground at the same time getting rid the hyper dying will mode.

Seeing how he easily did that, Takeshi who's already surprise was once again caught off guard. Not only that, his eyes came back to its original hue.

"How?" He couldn't help but question. An irremovable grin in his face suddenly appeared. Now, entirely amaze on what this parallel self of his boss can do.

Tsuna creased his brows at the question. He laugh awkwardly, "What do you mean by 'how'?"

Takeshi hold himself back, as it was not the right time to ask him. He shook his head in sideways, at the same time saying 'I'll ask you later,' he smiled, "should we go back to where Gokudera is or just head to the Simon grounds?"

Looking at his wrist watch, Tsuna realize how truly late they are. It's already an hour and a half since the gathering time. Panic arises as his body shivers in terror for a certain arcobaleno's wrath. Parallel or not, if the Reborn in his world happens to know about this, it'll be hell!

"I-I think we should go ahead to the Simon." He went back to his hyper dying will mode and flew just about the rains height. "You can grab on to my ankle, we'll fly our way there." he suggested. Takeshi stared at him, the Decimo sweat drop as he realize the hesitance of the rain. Thinking that maybe he didn't like it. "Or…or if you don't like it, I can carry you in my back?" he laughed awkwardly.

Takeshi blinked, imagining how it'll look like. Gokudera will surely kill him. Going to berate him about the Decimo's reputation. He sweat drop, placing a force smile in his face. "I'll take the offer in holding onto your ankle. But are you sure you can do it?" Tsuna nodded.

But then, Tsuna realize something important. "Takeshi-kun…"

"Yes, Tsuna?

"I don't know where the Simon HQ resides." He said, making the rain blink in confusion. Thinking how it's possible as the brunet considers the Simon Decimo his friend.

Sensing the doubt in Takeshi's silence, Tsuna explained how Simon Famiglia's standing in his world.

* * *

**500th Anniversary of Vongola-Simon Alliance Celebration (Simon Mansion)**

"Was that Gokudera-dono?" Lal turn to look at the one who had spoken.

A blond man in an expensive suit walk towards her. There's only the two of them as they are outside at the balcony.

"Yes, he told me to inform you that they couldn't make it here." She said not turning away to see his reaction in this.

"What's the reason now?" the blond look away and lean at the cemented rail, his sight now in the beautifully lighted garden.

Lal couldn't blame Basil at the monotonous response. It has always been like this, Vongola has never attended any gatherings that the Simon had held ever since that day. They will always find a valid reason not to attend.

"On their way here, they were ambushed and the Vongola Decimo got kidnapped. The storm guardian said that you'll know what to do."

Basil sigh, his sight turning to the starry night sky. "I won't do anything, if they don't come here. It'll be the end of the alliance. They know that and besides… maybe this is for the best. The Vongola will not trust the Simon anymore and there's always a gap between the members too."

"But aren't you concerned about the Don being kidnapped?"

"I am," Basil smiled, "but knowing Sawada-dono, he won't let anything bad to happen towards himself. The Vongola needs him and he knows more than anyone about that."

The half arcobaleno remained silent as she knew what Basil was pointing out. Vongola Decimo is a Saint when it comes to his family. And he would not let anyone to harm them, not even himself. He's the most ideal boss anyone could dream of. If only he had power so everyone will acknowledge him because in the mafia world, it's all about power.

"So what are you doing here outside? Shouldn't you be conversing to the other Mafia Bosses?" Lal asked making the blond stiffen.

"I was just taking a break." He laugh awkwardly, attempting to get back inside so he can escape the wrath of his advisor as he view her as terrifying when suddenly he noticed an odd light in the sky. He keep an eye on it and it seemed to be coming closer. "What's that?" he pointed at it.

* * *

**VI - CAUGHT OFF GUARD**

* * *

**A:N**

**Hello, I updated hehe. I guess this pandemic is already getting under my skin as I updated a month after I released the previous chapter. However, this does not mean I will be publishing a perfectly-written-grammar-error-free chapters. My English is just as terrible as it was before. It didn't improve at all. *sigh. Anyways, expect more updates to come. As I've decided to finish this book this year. Well, the fanfic at the very first is already planned before I started writing it. So that much I can assure you that I can do this. Fighting Myself! Hopefully there will be a complete book in my list here in FF in the future. And yeah, keep reviewing as it gives me strength to fight laziness. It doesn't have to be good. Critic the book as much as you can or point out some loopholes, or grammars whatever whatnot. As it gives me the impression that you're really reading the book. Hahaha Thank you in advance. **


End file.
